Reflections before a wedding
by samanddiane4ever
Summary: Accion en S5, when Diane decides to go alone to a Buddhist Monastery to reflexion before her wedding. What were the results of her meditation?, Why Sam is concerned about this?. CHAPTER 2 UP NOW. REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED.
1. Chapter 1

For Sam the two weeks that Diane had spent alone in a Buddhist monastery with the intention of reflecting before her wedding, it had seemed endless .  
Since their engagement,they had lived together in the apartment of Sam, although some night they had spent at the home of Diane. Sam had had difficult to sleep those days without her at his side . The presence of Diane for him had become imperative.  
Now Sam was at Boston Logan Airport, waiting impatiently for her return to the arrival hall. As Diane had been in a " spiritual retreat ",her phone calls had been few , but that morning she had announced to him the arrival of her flight at six o'clock. Missing five minutes to six, Sam began to fantasize about how she was dressed and coiffed, also ( and this worried a little more), which would have been the results of her meditation. Her getaway, towards few years, he would have seemed stupid, but he had learned to respect her space and hobbies, although he does not always share all of them.  
He even had wanted to accompany her to the monastery, and told her it. He only wanted to be with her, but Diane insisted on his having to go alone.

Passengers began to appear with their hand luggage, Diane did expect a little more . When Sam finally saw her, his heart beat strong . She was gorgeous, with a blue dress and beige jacket. Sam could never explain what she made him feel , it was so strong and visceral ... Diane immediately saw him and smiled . Just carrying a small purse and a bag in his right hand. She hurried to meet him and rushed into his arms giving him a kiss on the lips . Sam hugged her, without words, only physical contact . Sam was happy to see that she had missed him too.  
- Hello darling, -said Diane .  
Sam took his bag in his hand and asked:  
- How about the flight, honey, and such with the monks ?  
She smiled as they walked hand in hand through the airport, going to pick up the luggage .  
_ Well, it was a very relaxing and enlightening experience for me .  
- I missed you a lot of less - Sam said.  
- Ditto, my love - Diane stood a moment for another kiss  
- "Ditto" I use to say, not you sweetheart ?.. Now also you say it...-said Sam amused. Diane smiled.

Once in the luggage conveyor ,Sam and Diane are taken by the waist and they started kissing completely unaware of the people around : Some watched them with envy, others elderly, reprovingly ; " They could go to their house to smother their lechery ", they would think ... but they did not care their opinions.  
Possibly, Diane´s suitcase had given more than one unnecessary around until their distraction, but nothing mattered . They were together . As they took a little attention , Sam recognized and collected them, and began to direct his steps to where the car was parked .  
- Let's go home. This evening I don´t return to Cheers.  
For Diane to hear Sam talk about his house like the house of both, filled her heart of an overflowing happiness. Certainly, she was in his house with him, that was her place .  
'Great,' said Diane- I'm looking forward, take a shower and lie with you on the sofa.  
- Ummm... You got it .

When Sam arrived at the apartment, he opened the door and gave way to her. Diane  
was surprised when he saw a beautiful flower arrangement of red roses on the coffee table .  
-Sam, it's beautiful ! . She turned to him, giving him a hug and a kiss.  
-I've been thinking a lot about you - Sam said as he left the bags on the floor of  
the entrance.  
-'You're wonderful.  
Sam grinned . Diane realized that the house was painstakingly collected. Sam used to have it ordered , but today had been special careful . Diane took off his jacket and laid it on the couch.  
-If I may, I'll take a shower. I'm sweaty after the trip.  
- Of course , 'said Sam .  
When Diane left the bathroom, Sam was sitting comfortably in front of the TV, watching a sports channel . Diane approached him . Wore comfortable clothes and smelled of lavender. He sat on Sam 's lap, as she liked to do. Sam looked happy and ,smiling, he began to kiss her neck and lips. They were so anxious to be together, they made passionately love until well into the night.

When they felt appetite, they thought of ordering a pizza. Diane had grown accustomed along the time to take that kind of food sporadically, but Sam used to reward sometimes taking her to a restaurant of your choice . Another times, Diane cooked. she liked to cook for Sam .  
Sitting at the dining room table informally , were having dinner when Sam could not take it anymore and asked Diane :  
- Tell me you've been thinking these days? . I'm curious. If I may.  
Diane looked at him smiling and replied :  
- What do you want to know baby?

Attentive to the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam smiled a little embarrassed by the fear I had felt those days that Diane was out meditating.

Diane smiled back. Hers, however, was full of confidence and assertiveness .

Sam interjected:

- I'm sorry, but I thought that if you needed to move from the city to think when a month and a half for our wedding was left, it was because you were not sure what we will do.  
- No honey, I'm completely safe and happy for us. Being alone there made me realize how much I need you. Since we got engaged, we had lived together all time, and nights...how I missed you at nights!... I assure I was crazy to see you today.  
- Me too , -said Sam- . I could not sleep well at night . I needed you by my side.  
Diane smiled and stroked his cheek.  
Then she continued:  
- Before I met you I thought I knew who I was. You have done to change the concept that I have of myself. Of course I have my tastes, different from yours sometimes, but now I think I'm a simple person who can be very happy eating up a pizza with you inside the carton.  
Sam let out a slight laugh.  
Sam also had thought, although he at Boston, in the loneliness of his house:

-You also have made me change , -said Sam !- Who was going to tell me that someone like you. was going to drive me crazy ?!  
- Sam !- Diane said faking anger.  
-No ... I mean, you do not look nothing like the girls I met before, and yet, when I met you I realized that only you you filled my blanks. I started acting like a romantic and I was not.  
- I think you were, but you did not know .  
- No, really , I never thought I would do the things I've done with you and I know I will continue doing with you. -You´re lucky- he joked-. I has always scared me the power you have over me. So long tried to deny my feelings , but I 've given up. I need you.  
- Do you regret - Diane asked , now more serious.  
- Of course I don´t , but it scares the suffering , Diane.  
- We always suffer for the person we love , if you love someone, you can´t avoid fear and suffering, but is the risk of love.  
-I suppose you're right.  
- I've also thought one thing, we will continue living here? . Would not you like to have a child at home soon?  
Yes,- said Sam with happy expression.- Can you imagine how it will be our son?  
-'Wonderful , ' said Diane, insurance .  
- But ... you do not like living here? - Sam asked worried.  
- No, not that, but I think your apartment is small .  
- For now, we are only two - Sam said with a smile - Your flat is even smaller,and also our son will be too tiny to top - he joked ..  
- Do not be silly,Sam, I want to say that I would like to find a house for us.  
- Diane ,do not rush . The first year I think we can live here and, if you want , rent your apartment.  
- It would be a good idea, Diane said thoughtfully .  
- I want to enjoy both alone, and if a child comes, go ahead ,'said Sam -after, we can think about getting a bigger house, but in the meantime ...  
At that time, Diane not resist more and kissed Sam . They looked at each other smiling.  
- I feel so happy...I want to scream it desperately.- continued Diane- You know? ...I think we're ready for whatever comes. I am sure that I can only be happy with you. It's that simple. No one knows better than you and me our relationship. I know that you need me as much as I you need.  
-Diane ...-interrupted Sam- If I loved you before, since we committed, I love you more. You know I do not usually say it very much, but at this rate, I think when we get married my heart are going explode, so time is short, kiss me, please..- Sam said in agonized tone-.  
They both laughed loudly in unison. Diane got up and walked over to where Sam was sitting. Sam grabbed her hips and sat her on his lap.  
Their mouths wanted to join again, and they sank into each other, with their tongues entwined... warm mozarella . Sam hugged Diane and they lay down gently on the living room carpet that was warm and fluffy, because wasn´t needed to reach the bedroom .

While their caresses were unleashed, Diane thought one more time that nothing made her happier than being with Sam . No dish was more delicious than pizza from that night ,no more warm carpet . What had been her other lovers ? Reciters of hollow poetry as Sumner ?, Brain even when they made love? .

If something more had discovered it was that she stopped being cerebral when she felt kisses or caress of Sam. At that time was Diane, Sam's woman, passionate, impulsive, which enjoyed sex as never before, only he always made her lose her inhibitions. Sam made her the woman she loved being, a Diane that she did not know existed until the first time she was with him. That moment was revealing, and five years later, on the eve of her wedding, Diane was sure that feeling  
never would die. She always knew it. I could feel the need to Sam in her chest like a bite. If he felt the same, and she knew that was true, she only asked to God. to sky, to finish her days beside him, and that neither of them would suffer the other´s absence.


End file.
